


Day One: Shaky Hands

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bromance, Brotp, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to categorize angst, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Shaky Hands, Sleep Deprivation, Stiles whump, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: “Scott, it’s been a month since Allison died.” She said, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. “I know it still hurts, but Stiles needs you right now.”-Late entry for Whumptober 2019 Day One: Shaky Hands





	Day One: Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Wolfies! So, it's late, but here's my first entry for Whumptober! I'm going to put them all in a collection, there will be different fandoms in there, but there will definitely be more Teen Wolf coming up, so stay tuned! TWs: Blood, Mention of Canonical Character Death.

“Is Stiles doing okay?”

Scott glanced up at his mother, a slice of pizza half shoved into his mouth. “Mwhu?” He quickly chewed and swallowed as his mother gave him a look. “Sorry. What?”

“Is Stiles okay? I saw him today when he stopped by the hospital to visit one of the deputies that was admitted.” Melissa told him, staring off to the side, the skin between her eyebrows pinched. “He didn’t look too good. Pale, kinda shaky. Like he wasn’t sleeping very well. I tried to talk to him, but we had a lot of patients coming in from an accident on Garrison.”

Scott frowned softly, but shrugged, looking away from his mother, who was quick to catch on. She pushed her plate away and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. “Scott? You aren’t avoiding Stiles, are you?”

Scott lifted his head to meet her gaze, a guilty purse to his lips.

“Scott, it’s been a month since Allison died.” She said, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. “I know it still hurts, but Stiles needs you right now.”

Her son looked down, closing his eyes tight. “I know. I know!” He opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I know. It just- It still hurts.” He said quietly, eyes misting over.

Melissa quietly got up and walked around the table to hug him, kissing his head. “It’ll get better.” She whispered, hugging him tight as he twisted in her embrace to wrap his arms around her in return.

*************************

The next day Scott made a special effort not to avoid Stiles. He winced as he let his eyes land on Stiles properly for the first time in weeks, a twinge of sympathy hitting his chest.

Stiles looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. There were dark rings under his eyes, contrasting starkly with his paler than usual complexion. His hair was messy and greasier than Stiles liked it, and his eyes never stopped moving, jumping from one place to another. He flinched at every little noise, and his hands were gripping his desk tightly, his knuckles white.

Guilt overwhelmed Scott, a deep frown overtaking his face as he made an executive decision to skip school that day. He marched into their classroom and hauled Stiles up from his chair, pulling him out into the hallway.

“Scott? Scott! What’re you doing? What’s going on?” Stiles’ panicked voice had Scott stopping, the wolf looking back at his best friend. Stiles’ chest was heaving, his eyes wide and alarmed, his hands shaking as he moved to grip Scott’s jacket, looking about two seconds away from a panic attack.

Scott winced sheepishly and set a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, ignoring the way he flinched. “Easy, nothing’s wrong. I’m taking you home.”

Stiles sagged in relief, looking for a moment like he was going to fall over before pulling himself up. He went along silently as Scott guided him outside to his Jeep, a testament to just how tired he was that he wasn’t even questioning why Scott was taking him home.

Scott sat him down in the Jeep and searched his pockets for the keys, taking them and climbing in the driver’s seat. He glanced over to Stiles now and then as he drove, frowning as he watched how Stiles kept forcing himself to keep his eyes open whenever they started to close.

It wasn’t until they were at the Stilinskis’ and Scott and guiding Stiles toward his bed that Stiles finally spoke up.

He suddenly pulled himself out of Scott’s reach, breath quick and voice filled with betrayal as he looked up at Scott, his eyes finally looking at him with complete focus. “What are you doing?”

Scott blinked at the abrupt change, gesturing stupidly to the bed. “Um, putting you to bed.” He answered, stepping forward a little. “You need sleep, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head, backing away from him as he shook his head. “No, no. I can’t sleep. I’m fine, I don’t- I don’t need to sleep.”

Scott’s face took on that confused puppy look that Stiles always teased him about. “What? Stiles, you look ready to collapse.”

Stiles just shook his head harder. “No. No, I can’t sleep.” He insisted, a shaking hand reaching out to steady himself with his desk.

“Why? Stiles, why can’t you sleep?” Scott asked, almost desperate as he watched Stiles struggle to stay on his feet.

“What do you see? When you go to bed- close your eyes, what do you see?” Stiles asked, his breath almost wheezing on each inhale.

Scott’s heart sunk in his chest, not needing to think of the answer. “Allison. After she- After she was-”

Stiles nodded, his whole body trembling as he finally couldn’t support himself anymore, falling into his desk chair. He put his head in his hands, twitching fingers burrowing into his hair and tugging hard. “I see Allison. I see her, and coach, and you, and everyone I hurt and I can’t- I can’t sleep, Scott, I-” He sobbed softly, “I can’t see it again.”

Scott watched as Stiles broke, his shoulders lurching as he cried, eyes still open as he stared unseeing at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

It was all his fault. He should have prevented this, should have been there for Stiles sooner, from the beginning. He knew the anxiety Stiles dealt with, he knew the guilt complex Stiles had, and the fact that he never let any of his mistakes go, and never forgave himself, held everything on his own shoulders unless someone forcibly took the weight from him. He knew that better than anybody, and yet he’d just abandoned Stiles right when he needed him most.

What kind of Alpha was he? He couldn’t even take care of the most vulnerable member of his pack. He’d allowed his packmate and best friend to handle everything himself, to break under the burden of misplaced guilt. He’d caused Stiles pain. The one person who always there for Scott, who’d been there for him since the beginning.

He rushed to kneel by Stiles, pulling him into a hug. Stiles gripped onto Scott’s arm, his chest heaving as he cried.

Scott shushed him gently, “It’s okay, it’s okay, Stiles.” He murmured, holding him tight until Stiles finally passed out from exhaustion. He picked him up and placed him in his bed, tucking him in before sighing, berating himself for letting Stiles get this bad.

The state of the room caught his attention then as he stared at the floor, scowling at the empty coffee cups and dozens of bottled energy drinks. A small white container caught his eye where it peeked out from under the bed. He bent down and pulled out the little canister, glaring at the energy supplement pills. He tossed them in the trash angrily and set to picking up Stile’s room, determined to rid the space of the offending pieces of garbage.

*************************

_ Red. Everywhere. Wet. Warm. On his hands. Trickling down his arms. _

_ Blood. _

A rough scream erupted from Stiles’ chest, the young man shooting up, his eyes unseeing as Scott hurried to his side. “Stiles! Stiles!” He shook his shoulders as Stiles kept screaming. “Stiles!” He shouted, a low growl accompanying in his tone.

Stiles stilled, going quiet as he slumped against Scott, staring at his hands as they shook, still seeing the red coating his hands.

“You’re okay, Stiles, you’re okay,” Scott whispered, moving to take his hands, shushing Stiles as he whimpered. “I’m here, it’s okay, Stiles.”

Stiles’ breathing sped up as Scott moved to lie him back down, tucking the anxious teen against his chest, his hands trapped between them, preventing them from shaking. “You’re okay.”

Stiles shook his head. “I’m not- Scott, I’m-”

Scott just shushed him, hugging him close as he tucked the blanket around them. “You will be.” He murmured, rubbing his back. “Just sleep, Stiles. I’ll be here.”

*************************

And that was how Sheriff Stilinski came to find them that evening, Scott and Stiles sleeping soundly, the werewolf holding Stiles against his chest, Stiles drooling onto his pillow, his hands finally still where they rested against the blanket.

The Sheriff shook his head fondly and closed the door with a smile, knowing that his son would be fine. After all, Scott was his best friend, practically his brother, and those two would do anything for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1403. Poor Stiles, but Scott is there to care for him! I just love their friendship. Also, I couldn't come up with a good title for this story, so let me know if you guys have any ideas and keep an eye out for the next uploads! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
